


Daisy Merah

by gyuhaofanficproject



Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhaofanficproject/pseuds/gyuhaofanficproject
Summary: (no summary provided)
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092761
Kudos: 19





	Daisy Merah

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6 of Gyuhao Fanfic Project

**Daisy merah - Gyuhao**

**06**

**Marriage life**

**Hanakotoba**

**Rated: PG 15+, SEMI MATURE**

**Author's note:**

**Warn!!**

**Membaca cerita ini bisa membuat anda sehat, karena tidak ada pengaruh apa apa, sekian.**

**-alur maju mundur.**

**-bxb**

**-Mengandung bahasa campur-campur kaya es campur:)**

**-Sorry if so cringe** **✨**

***FOR GYUHAO FF PROJECT***

_ –––––––––––––––––––––––––––– _

_ "Lu tau gyuhao ga?" _

_ "Taulah otp gua gila." _

_ "Mereka pacaran beneran ga si?" _

_ "Kaga tau dah tapi pasti pacaran ga si, orang kemana-mana barengan." _

_ "Iya kali yaa aa gua gemes banget jadinya." _

***

Gyuhao lagi, Gyuhao mulu ,Gyuhao terus! Apaan si, Gyuhao tuh apaan, kenapa harus ada nama panggilannya.

"Gu..."

Panggil lelaki manis kepada teman tingginya.

"Iya hao, kenapa?"

Hanya ada helaan nafas gusar dari yang ditanya, tanpa ada niat untuk menjawab.

"Gyuhao lagi?"

Terlihat anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan pria tan itu. 

"...."

Hao terlalu paham perangai temannya yang tidak suka bila tidak ada balasan dari perkataannya.

"I-ya Gu, Hao masih bingung sebenernya gyuhao itu apa?! Dan kenapa mereka sebut sebut terus?"

Ungkap si manis yang terlihat sekali sedang frustasi karena penasaran.

Ya, pemuda tinggi tersebut sebenarnya lebih dari paham apa maksud pertanyaan si manis. Bahkan jauh lebih mengerti apa yang dimaksud dari julukan teman-temannya.

"Guu!! Kok diem?"

Hanya kekehan kecil yang Hao dapat dari teman tingginya itu.

"Ih Mingyu! Jawab jangan cuma ketawa!"

Rajuk si manis dengan bibir yang di  _ pout _ kan membuat siapa saja yang melihat pasti gemas. Termasuk Mingyu. 

Ya pemuda tinggi yang sedari tadi diajak Hao mengobrol adalah Mingyu. Juga pemeran utama dari adanya Gyuhao.

"Iya Hao iya maaf, kan Gu udah bilang kalo orang-orang ngomongin tentang Gyuhao lagi jangan didengerin."

Jelas Mingyu dengan tangan yang mencubit kecil pipi Minghao.

"Ah gaseru! jawaban Gu pasti gitu. Hao kan penasaran Guu …."

"Udah ah mungkin Gyuhao itu artinya nama persahabatan kita Hao," 

Persahabatan apanya, bahkan dirinya sendiri berharap hubungannya bisa lebih dari sahabat.

"...Lagipula kan hao sendiri yang bilang kalo kita itu sahabat kan?" 

"Hehe iya ya, Gu,"

Cengiran khas Hao yang asdfghjlk duarr.

***

"Hao  _ hyung _ !"

Panggil 2 orang pemuda yang diberi julukan  _ couple of the year _ . Alias  _ bucin _ .

"Eh Kwan, Non, kenapa?"

"Dapet kiriman dari pak Mamat."

"Hah?"

"Kaya keong lu,  _ Hyung _ ,"

Saut salah satu pemuda bule yang tadi Hao panggil Non. Alias Vernon.

"Heh sembarangan lo ya bule jawa!"

Minghao ya Minghao, misuh adalah hal penting.

"Bercanda  _ hyung _ elah"

Pemuda yang satunya menggeleng kepala pusing. Kok bisa dia punya pacar sama temen gilanya sebelas dua belas gitu.

"Pasti bingung kan kok bisa pak Mamat kasih lo bunga?"

Hao memfokuskan atensinya pada pemuda satunya lagi yang bernama Seungkwan.

"Tenang Hao  _ hyung _ , maksudnya pak Mamat juga dititipin bukan bunganya dari pak Mamat."

Jelas pemuda tersebut sedikit membuat Hao tenang, setidaknya dia tidak disukai satpam sekolahnya kan? 

***

Pulang sekolah emang paling enak buat rebahan. Hao juga gitu kok tapi ga lama. Soalnya ada koh Jun musuh abadinya di rumah.

"Asik adek gue buluk juga bisa ye dapetin bunga."

Ya tuhan cobaan apa lagi ini bagi hambaMu yang teramat manis.

"Dih sorry ya gua sih cakep lu kali yang buluk."

Minghao misuh lagi. 

"Haha bercanda dek baper lu ah kaya gue,"

"......."

"............."

".......-"

Oke Xu Minghao, dunia mu kembali tent-

"Tapi dek…," 

Oh sepertinya belum.

"kok lo dikasih bunga daisy merah si?"

"Lah emang kenapa?"

Nah ini Hao tuh polos sama bego ya ga ketauan.

"Gini ya adenya Xu Junhui yang ganteng. Eh salah yang manis, daisy merah tuh punya makna yang dalem tau!"

"Emang apaan? Perasaan cuma bunga doang"

"Gini nih, kelamaan maen sama Mingyu terus ketambah Seokmin. Gini dah jadinya adek gua, otaknya suka agak kurang cepet nangkep."

Ko Jun nyawamu ada berapa?

"Jadi maksud lo gue lemot?!"

"Bukan cuma lemot dek, lo tuh kepolosan jadi beg--"

Tolong ko Jun jangan dilanjutkan nanti kau mati.

"Beg apa ha?! Cepet lanjutin!"

Kan gini kalau hobi mancing maung.

Jun diem gaberani ngeliat Hao yang lagi ngambek karena mau dia katain bego.

"Cepet lanjutin beg apa cepet."

"..."

"Cepet, Ko. Apa mau adek bilang mama kalo ko Jun suka ajak ajak ka Wonwoo kalo rumah sepi,"

_ Nice _ Hao. Ancamanmu bukan main main.

"Ehehehe... Jangan ya dek, koko cuma bercanda doang, kamu kan pinter masa koko katain bego."

Jun panik, bisa dipotong uang jajannya kalo Hao bocor ke ibu negara.

"Mangkanya jangan mancing."

Itu tolong anak perawan bibirnya jangan di manyun manyunin. Gakuat junhui tampan melihatnya.

"Oke  _ back to topic _ , lo dapet dari mana daisy merahnya?"

"Pak Mamat"

"HAH!!"

Si manis terperanjat, hampir saja  _ handphone _ nya menjadi korban KDRT. 

"Apasi ko, kaget tau ga?!"

"Ya- maaf Hao, abis kaget gue lo dikasih bunga daisy sama pak Mamat."

"Dongo, ko Junhui dongo."

"Kok jadi ngatain gue sih?!"

"Ya lo pikir aja masa pak Mamat yang ngasih gue bunga?!"

"Kan siapa tau dek,"

"Tampol mau?!"

"Hehehehe…" 

"..."

"...Btw, lo jadinya mau tau ga arti bukannya??"

"Ya mau! Lo nya aja yang lelet,"

"Hilih,  _ lambemu dek tak cocoti diem _ . Bentar koko ambil bukunya dulu biar ga dibilang ngarang."

Junhui bergegas masuk ke kamarnya mencari buku yang akan dia tunjukan pada adik semata goleknya. Eh wayangnya.

"Nih bukunya!" Ucapnya setelah kembali ke kamar Minghao.

"Bacain aja ko, Hao males tebel banget itu bukunya." Saut Minghao yang dari awal saja sudah malas melihat tebalnya buku juga corak buku yang monoton.

Tapi pandangannya tidak lepas dari judul buku yang bisa ia lihat.

_ ' _ **_Hanakotoba_ ** _ kaya pernah denger _ ,'

"......Hao! Malah bengong,"

"Heheheh, jadi makna daisy merah itu apa ko?"

Junhui menghela nafas, padahal udah capek capek ngejelasin, eh adeknya malah bengong.

"Jadi koko jelasin dari arti  _ Hanakotoba- _ nya dulu ya.  _ Hanakotoba _ artinya bahasa dalam bunga atau lebih mudahnya disebut makna dari bunga."

Minghao serius mendengarkan. Agak terkejut juga melihat kokonya yang diam-diam mengetahui ilmu bunga?

"Nah jadi  _ hanakotoba _ atau makna dari bunga daisy merah sendiri adalah, Perasaan kagum, suka, bahkan Cinta yang memang sengaja disembunyikan atau tersembunyi… 

Belum selesai penjelasan dari Junhui, Minghao sudah lebih dulu menyela omongan dari kokonya tersebut.

"Jadi maksudnya?"

"Ish Xu Minghao dengerin dulu sampe koko selesai bisa hmm?"

"Hehe...."

"Oke, jadi intinya maksud dari bunga itu adalah, si pengirim bunga mau ngasih tau sang penerima bunga, tentang perasaan dia yang pengecut. Alias ya dipendem sendiri."

Minghao sedikit terkejut dengan penjelasan Junhui yang terbilang frontal."Jadi maksud lo, ada yang suka gue diem-diem?"

"Kurang lebih gitu dek.... Tapi ini lo beneran ga dapet dari pak Mamat kan?"

Oke Hao mulai kesal juga sekarang.

"Ya enggalah yakali pak Mamat yang suka gue!"

"Hahaha Syukur deh adek gue gabakal sama satpam seko--" 

Belum sempat Jun menyelesaikan omongannya Minghao terlebih dahulu menendang bokong Jun. Ya akibatnya Jun menggelinding dari atas kasur.

_ GUDUBRAK _

"HAO SAKIT ANJIR!"

***

Seminggu berlalu setelah kiriman bunga dari pak Mamat, dan sedikit- atau mungkin bisa dibilang banyak- penjelasan dari ko Junhui tentang makna Daisy merah.

Hao dibuat semakin penasaran setiap harinya. Karena selalu saja ditemukan makanan dan cokelat di dalam lokernya, jangan lupakan bunga daisy merah tentunya.

Seperti sekarang. Hao tengah duduk di depan lokernya sekaligus istirahat setelah melakukan kegiatan  _ dance club _ .

"Dor..."

"..." 

"Kok ga kaget sih?!"

Ya, itu Mingyu gais dengan segala keanehannya.

"Apasi Gu, garing deh lagian mana ada yang kaget kalo pas lo dateng aja suara lo kedengeran."

"Ah Hao gaseru!! Pura pura kaget dong Haooo!"

"Terserah Guu, Hao capek bangett nihh,"

Minghao tidak berbohong ia memang lelah, ditambah cuaca yang lumayan terik.

"Iyadeh ga ganggu gue, mau ngambil baju ganti doang,"

Mingyu langsung bangkit untuk mengambil baju di lokernya.

Sedangkan minghao sibuk menge-scroll instagram siapa tau ia menemukan hal menarik kan.

"Hao liatin apasih? Serius banget?"

Mingyu sudah selesai mengambil baju gantinya dan sekarang kembali duduk di sebelah Hao.

"Oh ini Gyu, berita terbaru hari ini seru banget loh Gyu!"

Si manis kelewat  _ excited _ saat memberitahu temannya.

"Oh ya? Memangnya apa beritanya?"

"Lesti memutuskan memakai behel,"

1… 2… 3…  _ bissmillah headshoot _ Hao.

"Hao? Seru dari mananya hei?" Mingyu mengernyit bingung apa yang seru dari orang memakai behel, dan juga apa yang penting dari hal itu?

"Ah tau ah kamu ga paham Guu!!"

Si manis memilih pergi ke lokernya untuk menyimpan barangnya, supaya bisa segera pulang.

Namun lagi dan lagi. Keadaan lokernya selalu penuh makanan manis dan bunga daisy tentunya.

Hao diam di depan loker yang terbuka. 

_ 'tolong gue udah capek banget dapet giniann!!' _

Hao lelah sungguh, kenapa orang yang katanya menyukainnya diam diam tidak berbicara langsung saja.

"Hao, heii malah bengong?"

"Eh Gu, kaget tau ga!!"

"Lagian ngapain bengong di depan loker ha…" Mingyu melihat objek apa yang ada di loker temannya itu. 

"... bunga lagi? Kaga bosen apa tu orang masukkin bunga ke loker lo?"

"Ya mana Hao tau Guu, elah,"

"Eh Hao, ada suratnya tuh!" Atensi Hao langsung terfokus pada hadiah misterius itu lagi.

Hao mengambil surat tersebut dan membacanya. Tak lama setelahnya terdengar helaan nafas dari mulut si manis. 

"Kenapa Hao? Apa isinya?"

"Dia nyuruh Hao dateng ke taman hari minggu kalo Hao mau tau dia Gu."

"Terus lo mau dateng?"

"Gatauu, Hao penasaran tapi takut Guu…" 

Suasana hening sebentar, dimana kedua teman in sedang sibuk dengan fikiran masing masing.

"...Gimana kalo dia mau culik Hao Guu!!"

"..."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHA! HAO SUMPAH LO LAWAK BANGET. ADUH GUE SAKIT PERUT!"

Minghao kesal setengah mati, terlihat dari wajahnya yang sekarang tidak ada seyum sama sekali.

Mingyu pun menghetikan tawa membahananya.

"Iya iya Hao maaf malah ketawa,"

Ya allah mau yang kayak Mingyu satu tuh beli dimana?

"Abisnya Gu gitu, hao seriusan takut juga,"

"Iya iya, lagian ya Hao mana ada orang yang mau culik lo! Banyak makan gitu, yang ada ngerepotin,"

"Ish tauah marah!"

Hao pergi sembari menghentakan kaki kesal. Sementara Mingyu hanya terkekeh melihat temannya yang sedang kesal.

"Hao kenapa gemes banget sih tenang aja Hao gua juga dateng kok nemenin lo ntar"

Jelas Mingyu dengan sedikit teriak.

Semoga ini berhasil.

***

Minggu pagi ditambah dengan suasana gerimis kecil, membuat semua orang seakan malas untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Tapi tidak berlaku bagi Hao. Dia terlalu  _ excited _ untuk bertemu sang pengirim bunga surat dan semacamnya.

Rencananya ia ditemani sang sahabat karib, siapalagi kalau bukan Mingyu kan.

"Kalo ga karena penasaran, gabakal gue bangun jam segini,"

"Yaudah atuh Hao udah jalan juga masih aja misuh,"

Hao daingyu sekarang sedang ada di mobil, dalam perjalanan menuju taman yang dimaksud sang  _ secret admirer _ .

10 menit setelahnya mereka sampai di taman. Hao langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih sibuk mengambil barang-barangnya.

"Mana si orangnya elah?" 

Ya allah Hao, cantik-cantik doyan misuh.

Hao terlalu  _ excited _ sampai tidak menyadari ada orang lain yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hao.."

Hao yang merasa namanya terpanggil pun melihat ke arah samping

"Eh ka Josh, ngapain di sini?"

"Nunggu Hao,"

Hao masih belum paham apa maksud seniornya ini.

"Nunggu Hao mau ngapain?"

"Mau ngajak pacaran, "

"Hah? Jadi…" 

Oke Xu Minghao tenang. 

"Kak Joshua yang kirim Hao bunga + makanan + surat setiap hari?"

Joshua hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Disertai senyum manis.

"Kenapa ga bilang aja sih ka?"

"Hehe, biasa Hao cupu emangnya juga."

"..."

Hao terdiam, sungguh ini jauh di luar ekspetasinya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa senior yang ia kagumi, ternyata orang yang selalu berbuat manis untuknya?

" _ So _ Hao,  _ will you be mine _ ?"

"..."

"Aku tau ini ga romantis, tapi aku serius Hao."

"A-anu kak, kok bisa suka sama Hao?"

" _ Simple _ , kamu manis,lucu, pinter, sederhana, pokoknya itu kamu."

"..."

Hao benar-benar bingung ingin merespon bagaimana. Sungguh hal ini tidak pernah ada dalam pemikirannya.

Hao termenung, merasa dipermainkan oleh waktu, di mana dirinya yang hanya bisa menggumi Joshua, kaka tingkat  _ favorite  _ nya dari jauh, tanpa berani mendekat. Justru kini dibuat mati kutu saat ternyata kaka tingkatnya memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Minghao masih terlalu fokus dengan pemikirannya. Sampai suara dari Joshua membuyarkan lamunanya.

"Hao,"

"Eh- iya kak Josh kenapa?"

"Jadi kamu mau ga?"

"I-iya hao mau sama kak Joshua."

Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Joshua, begitupun Minghao yang merasa beruntung karna ternyata perasaanya pada Joshua terbalaskan.

Tiba tiba Hao ditarik ke dalam pelukan hangat Joshua. 

Minghao  _ blank _ , semua sel syarafnya seolah berhenti, dan ada kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya.

_ 'Astaga Hao mau muntah rasanya,' _

Tanpa mereka sadari ada satu orang yang melihat semuanya.

  
  


"dasar anak nakal. Selalu telat dalam hal apapun...."

***

"Jadi gitu bang ceritanya,"

"Terus kok papa bisa sama  _ daddy _ jadinya?" Ucap Andelion Kim, bocah berumur 16 tahun yang dari tadi sibuk mendengarkan cerita sang papa. 

"Ya bisa bang, papa kamu kan bucin  _ daddy _ sebenernya, cuma lemot aja,"

Pria yang baru pulang dari kantor, masih lengkap dengan jas dan tas kerjanya ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan hangat ini.

"Enak aja, boong bang, yang ada  _ daddy _ yang bucin. Masa ngajak nikah h-1 resepsi."

"Sumpah?" 

Andelion kaget, bisa-bisanya sang  _ daddy _ terdengar cukup 'cupu' dalam hal ini.

" _ Daddy _ cupu banget, lagian kenapa H-1 coba? Takut papa nolak gitu?"

Sang  _ daddy _ yang di cap anaknya 'cupu' sedikit geram. Lagipula apa maksud istrinya itu. Bahkan dia yang dulu menginginkan keseriusan. Cih dasar uke.

" _ Daddy _ ganteng bang, gamungkin ada yang nolak, malahan ya bang, dulu ada temen  _ daddy _ yang nyamperin  _ daddy _ karena dia akhirnya siap buat  _ move on _ dari mantannya, terus nangis nangis ke  _ daddy _ ."

Oh sepertinya topik ini membuat sang anak penasaran.

"Oh ya? Terus gimana  _ dad _ ? Dia kenapa nangisnya ke  _ daddy _ ?"

"Jadi sambil dia nangis ke  _ daddy _ dia ngomong gini…" 

_ '....mas, Hao siap, mas janji bakal terus serius sama Hao kan?' _

....gitu bang."

"Ish kok jadi minta serius ke  _ daddy _ sih? Tapi tunggu, siapa tadi namanya  _ dad _ ? Hao? Kok kayak...."

Belum selesai omongan Lion, sang  _ daddy _ sudah menyelanya.

"Iya kan paa?"

Ujar sang  _ daddy _ dengan seringai tipis yang ditunjukan pada suaminya.

Sementara Hao masih berusaha biasa saja supaya tidak terlihat gugup, agar sang anak tidak tahu jika ia berbohong.

Sang anak yang masih sedikit bingung itu, perlahan memahami kondisi.

"Jadi Hao yang  _ daddy _ ceritain itu papah? Papa yang nangis nangis ke  _ daddy _ ?"

"Bisa dibilang gitu sih bang,"

Oke Minghao ketahuan sekarang.

"Astaga papa, kok gitu sih? Ngapain harus bohong sama Lion, lagian kenapa juga…" Lion menjeda sebentar omongannya,"Papa mau sama  _ daddy _ , udah gapeka manja nyebelin, pokoknya gaada bagus bagusnya deh!"

" _ Daddy _ kamu pelet papa kali bang,"

Pelet makanan ikan?

"Sembarangan sayang kalo ngomong, mau aku cium disini ha?"

"ish cupu banget pake izin dulu,"

Astaga andelion Kim kenapa mesum sekali kamu nak.

Omongan Andelion yang cukup pelan, tapi masih saja terdengar oleh sang  _ daddy _ langsung mendapat balasan.

"Ngomong apa barusan hmm?"

Sang  _ daddy _ mendekati Lion dan tak henti menggelitiki pinggang sang anak.

"Ahahahaha… ampun  _ daddy _ ... Aahah udah geli,"

"Ngomong sekali lagi heumm, ayo buru  _ daddy _ dengerin nih ..."

Ujar sang daddy tanpa melepaskan sang anak dari kelitikkan mautnya.

"Ahahaha, iya maaf  _ daddy _ ampun ahahaha geli ahh papa tolongin Lionn,"

" _ Dad _ udah kasian anaknya, mukanya udah merah, mending kamu mandi dulu sana."

  
  


Sang  _ daddy _ berhenti, lalu bergegas masuk ke kamarnya untuk bersih bersih. Sebelumnya iya menghampiri sang istri dan mencium kening dan bibirnya sekilas

"Oke sayang, kali ini kamu selamat bang,"

Masih saja orang ini.

Ah Minghao menikmati kisahnya. Dari ia yang begitu polos, lalu mulai mengenal kisah yang ternyata tidak begitu baik. Sampai akhirnya menemukan pasangan yang ternyata selama ini sudah ada di dekatnya.

  
  


Ya, dia Kim mingyu, sahabat terbaiknya. Daddy dari Andelion kim. Suami Kim (Xu) Minghao

Dan teman hidup selamanya.

***

"Pa, om Joshua mukanya gimana sih?"

Obrolan pagi bagi keluarga Kim.

"Om Joshua itu bule, manis, perhatian,  _ gentleman _ , pokoknya hampir sempurna."

"Lalu kenapa papa putus? Kan kalo sama om Joshua, bisa jadi  _ daddy _ Andelion bule tidak jelek seperti  _ daddy _ mingyu."

"Uhuk..." Mingyu tersedak begitu anaknya selesai berbicara. 

"Pelan pelan dong dad makannya," Hao bergegas memberikan air minum untuk sang suami. "Abang gaboleh ngomong kayak gitu, kalo papa ga nikah sama  _ daddy _ ya gamungkin bisa ada abang. Minta maaf sama  _ daddy, _ "

Sang anak menunduk takut. " _ So-sorry daddy _ Andelion salah,"

" _ Its oke boy, i know you just kidding, _ "

"Lalu di mana sekarang om Joshua pa?"

" _ Heaven, _ "

Ya, kenangan tentang kejadian di hari yang di nanti setiap pasangan. Harus Hao telat pahit-pahit, di mana sang calon yang mengalami kecelakaan saat sedang dalam perjalanan menuju gereja. Meninggalkan kesedihan yang amat mendalam dalam diri pasangannya.

Masih teringat sangat jelas di dalam ingatan minghao, di mana suara mobil yang saling beradu, darah yang bercucuran hingga jas yang ia pakai berubah warna menjadi merah, serta kalimat permintaan maaf yang ternyata menjadi yang terakhir.

"Oala...  _ What _ ? Jadi om Joshua udah… "

"Iya bang, om Joshua udah tenang di sana. Udah ya jangan dibahas lagi, kasian papa jadi sedih ya,"

"Okey  _ dad _ ,  _ and sorry _ papa, Andelion terlalu banyak tanya."

Manis.

"Its oke sayang gapapa, papa gamarah kok sama andelion"

Ucap hao disertai usapan lembut pada helai rambut sanga anak.

_ *** _

Setelah perbincangan hangat keluarga tadi, Mingyu bergegas ke kamarnya untuk menikmati hari libur. Sekarang ia hanya sedang rebahan dan sesekali melihat email masuk di laptopnya.

_ Ceklek _

Hao masuk dengan membawa segelas susu dalam nampan.

"Andelion kemana?"

"Biasa main sama anaknya Seokmin,"

"Main kesana mulu dia perasaan,"

"Kamu kaya gatau anak kamu aja Gyu setiap dilarang ada aja alesannya," 

"Iya anak aku iya, giliran dia lagi jelek aja dibilang anak aku,"

Heran Mingyu tuh padahal bikin juga berdua tapi setiap ada kejelekan anaknya, cuma dibilang anak Mingyu. Emang Mingyu bisa produksi sendiri?

"Hehe nih di minum susunya Gyu, kamu pasti capek, kan?"

Hao meletakan nampan pada nakas di sebelah kasurnya, lalu ia bergegas untuk duduk di dalam pelukan hangat sang suami.

Mingyu yang melihat perlakuan manja suami manisnya itu hanya menggigit pipi dalamnya gemas. Kadang dia tuh mikir, dia melakukan kebaikan apa di masa lalu sampe bisa dapet suami sesempurna Hao. Nggak sia-sia juga kan dia dulu suka traktir Seokmin, mungkin ini balasan dari tuhan atas kebaikannya.

"Gyu..."

" _ Daddy _ sayang."

"Kan gaada Abang ihh," 

Hao mem _ pout _ kan bibirnya kesal yang membuat sang dominan gemas setengah mati.

"Iya iya kenapa sayang?"

"Hao kangen… "

"...."

_ 'Aaaaaaaa mamaaaa Hao gemes bangett mana pake dusel dusel ini tolong, tahan Gyu jangan khilap' _

"Guuu kok Hao didiemin,"

"Eh engga Hao Hao, Migu ga diemin Hao Hao kok"

Mingyu menyamankan posisi duduknya sembari terus mengelus helaian abu si manis.

"Gu maafin Hao ya kalo dulu Hao gapeka sama Migu,"

"Gapapa sayang, akunya juga pengecut cuma bisa ngasih bunga doang di loker, udah gitu ternyata saingan aku juga sama, bahkan lebih punya nyali buat ajak kamu ketemu duluan."

"Hehe, ka Joshua lagi apa ya Gu di sana Hao jadi kangen,"

"Sstt. Udah bang Joshua udah tenang sayang di sana, udah bahagia apalagi kalo Hao juga bahagia di sini,"

"Tapi kalo bukan gara gara Hao…" 

Mingyu menyadari bahwa dadanya mulai basah oleh air mata Hao. Sekali lagi ia hanya menenangkan si manis dengan mengelus lembut rambut serta punggungnya. 

"Sst sayang udah jangan ngomong gitu ya,"

"Ta-tapi kalo buk—" Belum sempat Hao menyelesaikan omongannya, sudah ada benda kenyal tak bertulang yang mendarat di bibirnya.

Bukan ciuman agresif, melainkan ciuman lembut seolah menunjukan bahwa ia di sini ada di samping tanpa memandang masa lalu.

Hao terhanyut dalam ciuman manis tersebut. Ciuman tersebut terpaksa berhenti karna Hao yang mulai kehabisan nafas.

Mingyu menatap Hao yang terengah dengan mata sayunya, mengecup sekali lagi bibir semanis  _ cherry _ yang selalu membuatnya candu. 

"Masih manis dan tetap begitu,"

Ucapnya dengan senyuman lembut membuat sang  _ submisive _ merasa malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada si dominan.

"Ih papa malu ya ihh kok gemes sih, l"

"Guu diemm!"

Ucapnya protes dengan melayangkan pukulan main-main.

"Sayang, mungkin ka Joshua yang duluan kasih kamu Daisy merah, sebagai perumpamaan bahwa kamu begitu mengagumkan, bahwa kamu pantas dikagumi dan dijaga. Tapi, aku Kim Mingyu lelaki yang berjanji memperlakukanmu seperti mawar merah, di mana aku siap menjadi duri untuk melindungi bunga dari serangan. Karena aku tau, mawar menjadi lambang dari keromantisan dan kasih sayang."

Ada jeda sebentar dari omongannya tersebut, "Aku sayang kamu pa, makasih ya udah selalu ada di samping aku dengan keadaan aku yang kadang masih sebelas dua belas sama Abang,"

Jangan tanya bagaimana perasaan Minghao, dia merasa sangat beruntung merasa sangat disayang dan diperlakukan bak ratu oleh suaminya.

  
  


"Aku juga sayang kamu  _ dad _ . Kemarin, hari ini, besok dan selamanya."

Obrolan mereka kembali ditutup dengan ciuman yang lembut tetapi semakin intens seolah-olah mengartikan bahwa saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. 

Tangan minghao sendiri sudah bertengger manis di leher sang dominan, dan berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Nghhh... Gyuu kunci pintunya dulu,"

Mingyu sendiri masih sibuk membuat tanda di leher Minghao yang memberikan tanda bahwa Hao adalah milik Mingyu sepenuhnya.

Si manis sibuk mendesah saat titik sensitifnya merasa dipermainkan.

"Gyuhhh, nan... Akhh ti nghh Abang liat..."

Mingyu menghentikan kegiatannya, menghasilkan desahan kecewa dari si manis. 

"Yauda iya kunci pintu,"

Sedikit sebal sambil melaksanakan apa yang diminta oleh kesayangannya.

Mingyu sengaja memperlambat waktunya untuk mengunci pintu, niatnya untuk menggoda si manis.

" _ Daddy _ "

"Hmm?"

"Sayangg… "

"......."

"Miguuuuuuu!"

"Kenapa HaoHao?" Jawabnya dan segera menghampiri Hao ke atas kasur. 

"Eum- Hao mau... mau lanjutin yang tadi Gu,"

Tahan Mingyu kau masih ingin menggodanya kan.

"Mau apa hmm?"

"Mau- Mau punya _daddy_ di dalam Hao, boleh ya _dad_ _pweasee,_ "

"Astaga Kim Minghao, aku tidak akan menahan lagi kali ini, siap-siap tidak bisa berjalan ya sayang,"

Hao menggila hanya dengan suara  _ deep _ suaminya, ia gelap mata yang ia inginkan hanya milik suaminya mengisi dirinya sampai masing masing dari mereka puas dalam kenikmatan.

"Ayo  _ dadhh _ tunjukan, buat hao seperti yang kau mau,  _ i'am yours _ ."

Persetan jika anaknya pulang, Mingyu langsung menyerang tubuh indah suaminya seolah ia telah menemukan mangsa.

_ Ac _ di kamar sudah tidak ada harga dirinya lagi karna tidak membuat suasanya dingin sama sekali, tertutup oleh suasana panas pasangan suami suami tersebut yang sedang menyalurkan cinta.

Tak menunggu lama desahan si manis sudah menjadi  _ backsound _ kegiatan mereka kali ini.

"Nghhh gyuhh.. terlalu cepathhh..."

"Wrong name baby."

"Akhhh daddhh akhhh hancurkan baby dadhhh, aku milikmuu."

Kegiatan mereka menjadi semakin intim saat keduanya mendekati puncak.

Sebelum......

" _ Daddy _ , papa abang pulang."

***

_ 'ka josh apa kabar? Hao disini baik, dan terimakasi ka josh sudah sangat baik sama hao. Mendatangkan mingyu, sebagai pelindung baru. Tanpa meminta untuk mengganti posisimu." _

_ 'bang josh, thanks udah percayain minghao buat gue jaga, gue janji bakal selalu ada disamping dia sesuai permintaan lo dulu' _

_ "Om joshua, andelion gatau om joshua kaya gimana, tapi yang Andelion paham pasti om joshua itu baik, sabar, penyayang..... _

_.....Pokoknya kalo udah besar mungkin andelion bakal ikutin sifat om joshua, bahagia disana ya om, disini Andelion juga bahagia, dan Andelion janji bakal selalu jagain papa bareng sama daddy." _

__ **_Tamat_ ** __

Daisy merah memang indah.

Tapi jujur mawar lebih terasa nyata-Minghao kim.

**_— Gyubaedn. —_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan lupa kudo dan komennya yaa, Gyuhao Enthusiasts! ❤


End file.
